Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Underwood Fisher was born on March 10, 1983, in Muskogee, Oklahoma . Her hometown is Checotah, OK. She grew up singing in church. From an early age, Carrie loved country music. Her early idols included Martina McBride, Faith Hill, Reba McEntire, and Shania Twain . Her father, Stephen, worked in a paper mill while her mother was an elementary school teacher. During her childhood, Underwood had performed at Robbins Memorial Talent Show while also singing at the Free Will Baptist Church and later on for local events in Checotah, including Old Settler's Day and the Lion's Club. In 1996, she was in the process of getting a contract with Capitol Records, but the deal was canceled when the recording company's management changed. She participated in school musicals and talent shows. Carrie attended Northeastern State University in Talequah, OK, with a major in broadc ast journalism. Carrie was in the Sigma Sigma Sigma sorority. She was runner-up in the 2004 Miss NSU beauty pageant. In the summer of 2004, Carrie tried out for the fourth season of American Idol. Underwood auditioned for American Idol in St. Louis. During the top eleven finalists' performance on the March 22, 2005, Idol episode, Underwood sang a rendition of the number one 80's rock hit "Alone" by Heart and judge Simon Cowell predicted that Underwood would not only win the competition, but she would also outsell all previous Idol winners. Underwood is one of six winners never to have been voted in the bottom three. one of the show's producers later said that Underwood dominated the voting, winning each week handily. While on the show, Underwood gained a loyal fan base known as "Carrie's Care Bears." Coincidentally, she was in the same sorority (Sigma Sigma Sigma) as Linda Denham, the creator of the original Care Bears franchise. To see Carrie's performances on Idol, see Carrie Underwood American Idol Performances. She was eventually crowned the winner on May 25, 2005. Her debut single, "Inside Your Heaven", debuted at the number one spot on Billboard's Hot 100 Singles chart. To date, Underwood is the first country artist to have a number one on Billboard's Hot 100 Singles chart. Carrie has since returned to Idol to perform multiple times.Carrie picked the song, "Maybe It Was Memphis" for Lauren Alaina to sing at the 2011 American Idol finale. Carrie and Lauren performed "Before He Cheats" together at the Idol finale on May 25, 2011. On November 15, 2005, Carrie released her debut album, Some Hearts. ''Her second single, "Jesus, Take the Wheel" was released in October of 2005, followed by her third single, "Some Hearts" (song) which was only released to pop radio. Carrie scored her second number one with "Jesus, Take the Wheel". She later scored three more number ones with "Don't Forget to Remember Me", "Before He Cheats", and "Wasted" on various charts. "Before He Cheats" is considered Carrie's biggest hit to date. ''Some Hearts is now 7 times Platinum, becoming country music's best selling debut album so far. Some Hearts was named Billboard's Country Album of the Decade in 2009 and it is included in the list of the 100 Greatest Albums of All Time. Her sophomore album, Carnival Ride was released October 23, 2007. It was certified 3x Platinum by the RIAA. Carnival Ride had five number one singles, with "So Small", "All-American Girl", "Last Name", "Just A Dream", and "I Told You So", a cover of the original Randy Travis song. Carrie became the first country artist to score 10 number one singles with her first two albums. Underwood's Christmas single, "Do You Hear What I Hear?" peaked at number two on the Billboard Adult Contemporary charts. Carrie's third album, ''Play On'', was released on November 3, 2009, and has since been certified 2 times Platinum by the RIAA. It had three number one singles, "Cowboy Casanova", "Temporary Home", and "Undo It", and a #2 hit, "Mama's Song". Carrie has started writing for her fourth album. She has stated that she plans to write more songs on the album than she has in past albums. Fans expect the album to hit stores in November 2011." It's shaping up, at its earliest form, to be very eclectic," she says. "I always look for vocally challenging songs. It'll be me, but hopefully more progressive." Underwood plans to write more songs for this set than she has in the past. She adds she carries a notebook around with her 24/7 so she can jot done whenever inspiration hits. “I have songs that are very different in our little back pocket right now... there are songs that are more spiritual, I have songs that are a little bit darker...a few more folkie-type songs that.. are so beautiful with the guitar... It’s exciting to put them all together and see what you’ve got." So far, Carrie has 13 #1 hits and sold over 13 million albums. Carrie and Taylor Swift are currently the only two female country artists to have 13 consecutive Top 10 hits on Billboard's Hot Country Songs chart in the early stages of their career. Carrie has become a Grand Ole Opry member, an Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame member, was the first female in history to win the Academy of Country Music Award's Entertainer of the Year award twice, and is the best-selling American Idol alumni so far. Carrie also had her debut film appearance in Soul Surfer on April 8, 2011. Carrie married Mike Fisher, a hockey player, on July 10, 2010. Carrie has hosted the Country Music Association Awards multiple times with Brad Paisely. She has won 5 Grammys, 5 CMA awards, and 10 ACM awards, with many others from the People's Choice, Billboard, American Music Awards,CMT, and several other award shows. She has also headlined two tours so far, which were both very successful. She was the top selling female touring country artist in both 2008 (Carnival Ride Tour) and 2010 (Play On Tour), with each tour playing to more than 1 million people each. In 2010, Carrie received the ACM Triple Crown Award. In December 2010, Carrie was honored as one of the first five CMT Artists of the Year. Also in December 2010, Carrie won a record-setting 6 awards, including Artist of the Year, at the first annual fan-voted American Country Awards on Fox. Carrie has also won two CMT Video of the Year awards, one in 2007 for "Before He Cheats" and another in 2010 for "Cowboy Casanova". She has also won CMT Music Awards for Performance of the Year (2010) for "Temporary Home" and Female Video of the Year (2007) for "Before He Cheats". Carrie won the Grammy for Best New Artist in 2007. Her song "Jesus, Take the Wheel" won the Grammy for Best Country Song in 2007 and her song "Before He Cheats" won the Grammy for Best Country Song in 2008. In 2010, she and Randy Travis received the Grammy for Best Country Collabaration With Vocals for "I Told You So". Carrie is also a 3-time winner of the Grammy for Best Female Country Vocal Performance. In 2009, Carrie won the People's Choice Award for Favorite Star 35 and Under. She has also won People's Choice awards for Favorite Female Artist, Favorite Country Artist, and Favorite Country Song. Also in December 2009, Carrie received the Nashville Symphony's Harmony Award. Carrie appeared on the front cover of the World Almanac in 2010. In November 2009, Carrie's very own Invitation Only concert special aired on Dish Network. There, Carrie performed some of her biggest hits for an intimate group of fan club members. Carrie held her 5th annual fan club party in June 2011 at the Grand Ole Opry as part of the CMA Music Fest. In 2011, Carrie's fans voted her to #2 on the list of the 20 greatest women in country music in 20 years. Carrie is a three time ACM and CMA Female Vocalist of the Year winner. There is also a wax figure of Carrie. The wax figure wears a replica of one of Carrie's dresses and is seen in Madame Tussaund's Wax Museum in New York. Carrie also hosted her own Christmas variety show in December 2009. Carrie has also made appearances on shows like "How I Met Your Mother", "Sesame Street", and "The Buried Life". Carrie has performed on shows like the ACMs, CMAs, Ellen Degenneres, Oprah Winfrey, Jay Leno, Jimmy Kimmel, Saturday Night Live, David Letterman, Good Morning America, and many others. Several of her songs have been on American Idol and CMT's "The Singing Bee". She has traveled all over the world on her tours, including the U.S., Canada, and Singapore. In June 2011, Underwood headed to Australia to promote her music, also releasing a deluxe edition of her Play On album that also contained 6 of her past #1 hits in the U.S. She released this album on June 10. While in Australia, Carrie performed on Australia's version of the show "Dancing With the Stars". Carrie shared details of her trip with fan club members via her blog. Carrie has done commercials for Hershey's, Sketchers, Olay, Vitamin Water, Nintendo DS, and others. She has also done a variety of charity work, including going to Africa for Idol Gives Back. Carrie is a vegetarian and loves animals. In June 2011, Carrie announced via her blog that she is now a vegan. She has founded the C.A.T.S. Foundation in her hometown of Checotah, OK. She has also helped victims of the 2010 Nashville flood. She has also visited troops in Iraq. Carrie also participated in the special, "Stand Up to Cancer", where she performed the song "Just Stand Up" alongside other female superstars. The song was later released to radio. Carrie is a faithful Christian and is very open about her religion. She has received several Christian/gospel music awards. Some of her inspirational songs include "Temporary Home", "Jesus, Take the Wheel", "Change", and many others. She has also recorded Christmas songs such as "O Holy Night", "Do You Hear What I Hear?", and others. Carrie is a sports fan. She performed the national anthem at the 2010 Superbowl. She has also performed at several sports shows. She has participated in celebrity softball tournaments. Before marrying Mike Fisher, Carrie was linked romantically to football player Tony Romo and actor Chace Crawford. Carrie's family includes father Stephen Underwood, mother Carole Underwood, two older sisters Shanna and Stephanie, and her rat terrier named Ace. In June 2011, Forbes.com reported that Underwood earned an estimated $15 million, ranked at #19 on the list of the richest celebrities under the age of 30. Carrie has toured with acts such as Sons of Sylvia, Billy Currington, Craig Morgan, Keith Urban, Kenny Chesney, Little Big Town, Josh Turner, and others. She has also worked with artists such as Vince Gill and Randy Travis, and in 2010 participated in a 3D tribute to Michael Jackson with Smokey Robinson, Usher, Celine Deon, and Jennifer Hudson at the Grammy Awards. In 2010, Underwood participated in a tribute to Brooks & Dunn by singing "Neon Moon". She has also done a tribute to Eddy Arnold at the CMA Awards, singing "Make the World Go Away". She has also performed with Steven Tyler. She has also performed with Miranda Lambert and Creedence Clearwater Revival. Carrie co-wrote a song with Ne-Yo in 2009. She has covered songs such as "Home Sweet Home", "I'll Stand By You", "How Great Thou Art", and several others. Carrie has recorded two songs with Brad Paisely- "Oh Love" on Paisely's 5th Gear album (for which they received a Grammy nomination) and "Remind Me" on Paisely's new album called This is Country Music. " ''Remind Me" was released to radio in May 2011. She has also performed duets with Harry Connick Jr., Dolly Parton, and David Cook. Carrie recorded "What Can I Say" with Sons of Sylvia on her Play On album. In 2011, Carrie recorded a duet with Tony Bennett on his Duets II CD. Carrie also appears on Randy Travis's 25th Anniversary album, singing a duet called "Is It Still Over?". In July 200, it was announced by Billboard.com that Underwood had collaborated with Ryan Tedder of One Republic on three songs for his album, which would come out in early 2012. Tedder called Underwood one of the top three vocalists he has ever heard. Carrie has appeared multiple times in People Magazine's list of Most Beautiful People and has been named World's Sexiest Vegetarian in the past. Carrie participates in workouts to keep her trim figure and is very active. In February 2008, Underwood admitted she had lost 20 pounds that she had gained while on American Idol. Carrie was also named Victoria's Secret Sexiest Female Musician. She has also won the category for Hottest Legs. Carrie has also been named by TV Guide Network as Sexiest Idol Star and Sexiest Female Country Artist. Carrie was once featured on the show "Look-A-Like". Several of Underwood's songs have been featured in movies. "Some Hearts" appeared in ''Aquamarine. "That's Where It Is" appeared in New In Town."Ever Ever After" appeared in Enchanted. "There's A Place For Us" (for which Carrie received a nomination for Best Original Song at the 2011 Golden Globe Awards) appeared in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. '' Carrie has also seen success with her music videos. All of her videos have been voted to number one by fans on CMT's Top 20 Countdown and on GAC. Her "Undo It" music video holds the record for most weeks at number one with 13 straight weeks at #1 on CMT. So far, Carrie has had 13 #1 hit music videos. Carrie Underwood remains an active member in not only the country music scene but also in the music industry in general. She frequently appears in magazines and on TV. Carrie has built up a loyal fan base and has also won the respect of many critics and industry executives. She is widely known not only for her amazing voice but also for her incredible personality. Carrie has taken her place as one of country music's biggest superstars. Carrie says she is a big fan of horror movies, especially old horror movies like the ''Halloween ''series and ''Nightmare on Elm Street. ''Underwood has also admitted being a big fan of the show ''Star Trek: Next Generation.''Before becoming a vegan, Carrie loved cheese. She is also a big fan of 1980s rock. Carrie has loved animals since she was born, doing whatever she could to help strays and abused animals. Carrie also says she is a collector of antique furniture. In 2007, Underwood won the Grammy Award for Best New Artist and became the first country artist in 10 years to win such award and the second of only three to ever win it. Underwood also made history by becoming the seventh woman to win Entertainer Of The Year for the Academy of Country Music Awards, and the first woman in history to win Entertainer of the Year for the Academy of Country Music Awards twice, as well as twice consecutively. Underwood's debut album, "Some Hearts", was not only the fastest-selling debut album by any country artist in history, but was ranked by Billboard.com as the #1 Country Album of the 2000-2009 decade. As of May 2010, Underwood has sold 20 million singles and over 14 million albums worldwide. As of May 16, 2011, Carrie became the "American Idol" US Top Earner, selling so far 12.3 million album copies and 18.5 million digital tracks, along with amassing $66 million in tour revenues, since winning Season 4, surpassing Kelly Clarkson. As of June 2011, Underwood has sold 22 million singles and 14 million albums worldwide. Carrie is featured on "Remind Me", a duet with Brad Paisley. She has also a duet with Tony Bennett on his 2011 album ''Duets II[72] and another duet with Randy Travis on his 2011 Anniversary Celebration album. Underwood will be one of the headliners of the iHeartRadio Music Festival. The event will take place on September 23rd and 24th, 2011.[73] Having ten number one hits on Billboard Hot Country Songs, Underwood is tied with Reba McEntire as the Female Country Artist with Most number one Hits on such chart from 1990 to present. She's also the only solo Country Artist to have a number one hit on Billboard Hot 100 Songs in the 2000 decade, as "Inside Your Heaven" reached the top of the chart on July 2005. Some Hearts, Underwood's debut album, was named the Best Country Album of the 2000 Decade by Billboard, and she's the only Female Artist to appear on the Top 10 of Billboard's Best Country Artists of the 2000 Decade list, ranked at #10. She was also ranked number 50 on the Artists of the Decade list by Billboard. In 2010, Underwood was number three on Billboard's Hot Country Songs Artists, number four on the Top Country Album Artists and number 23 on Top Artists of 2010. On June 2011, Forbes ranked Underwood one of the 20 Best-Paid Celebrities between May 2010 and May 2011, with earnings of over $15 million. In June 2011, Rolling Stone magazine ranked Carrie as the #11 Queen of Pop, based on a lot of criteria from 2009 until 2011. Underwood's Play On: Deluxe Edition has stayed at #1 atop Australia's Top 20 Country albums chart as of July 2011. Underwood and Mike Fisher also celebrated their one year anniversary on July 10, 2011. It has been confirmed that Underwood and Brad Paisley will host the CMA Awards together for the fourth year in a row on November 9, 2011. Underwood is nominated for Favorite Female Country Artist at the 2011 Teen Choice Awards and "Soul Surfer" is nominated for Favorite Drama Movie. You can vote now at www.teenchoiceawards.com Be sure to watch the awards on August 7, 2011! Recording artists Tony Bennett and Carrie Underwood are to perform on the second season premiere of the New York police drama "Blue Bloods," CBS said Thursday. Bennett and Underwood will play themselves as they perform at a fundraiser attended by series characters Frank Reagan and Erin Reagan-Boyle, played by Tom Selleck and Bridget Moynahan. The singers will perform a duet of "It Had to Be You" on the Sept. 23 episode of the show. They initially collaborated on the classic pop standard for Bennett's new album, "Duets II," due out on Sept. 20. "Having musical legend Tony Bennett and the hugely talented country music star Carrie Underwood perform on our show is a true gift. The talent that they bring together is amazing," "Blue Bloods" Executive Producer Leonard Goldberg said in a statement. "We're looking forward to an exciting second season premiere with a story that is certain to provoke debate, and are thrilled that Tony and Carrie can be a part of it." Discography http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:CarrieUnderwoodApr10.jpg Albums * Some Hearts (2005) * Carnival Ride (2007) * Play On (2009) Singles * Some Hearts singles ** Inside Your Heaven ** Jesus, Take the Wheel ** "Some Hearts" (song) ** Don't Forget to Remember Me ** Before He Cheats ** Wasted * Carnival Ride singles ** So Small ** All-American Girl ** Last Name ** Just A Dream ** I Told You So * Play On singles * Cowboy Casanova * Temporary Home * Undo It * Mama's Song * Other singles * Remind Me * I'll Stand By You * Do You Hear What I Hear? * Praying For Time * Change * There's A Place For Us Awards See Carrie Underwood List of Awards. American Idol Performances ﻿See Carrie Underwood American Idol Performances 'Quotes' See Carrie Underwood Quotes Family ﻿See Carrie Underwood's Family Live Performances ﻿See Carrie Underwood Live Performances ﻿TV Shows ﻿See Carrie Underwood TV Shows Videos See Carrie Underwood Videos Songwriters ﻿See Carrie Underwood's songwriters Commercials ﻿See Carrie Underwood Commercials Photos See Carrie Underwood Photos Movies See Carrie Underwood Movies Funny Moments See Funny Carrie Underwood Moments Links * Carrie Underwood Official Website www.carrieunderwoodofficial.com * http://www.billboard.com/charts#/artist/carrie-underwood/657654 * Carrie Underwood videos, news, music and more at CMT.com www.cmt.com * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrie_Underwood * en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carrie_Underwood_discography * www.carriefans.com * www.carrieunderwoodonline.com * www.gactv.com * www.carrieunderwood.org * www.carrieunderwood.fm * www.facebook.com/carrieunderwood * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Country_music * http://www.ct40.com/ * http://www.carriehq.net Underwood